


Touch The Booty

by vampirecatprince



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Era 4 Ghouls, Flirting, Ghouls are originally human, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecatprince/pseuds/vampirecatprince
Summary: Early into the first Era 4 tour, Copia embarrasses himself. However, his attempt at an apology leads to some unexpected fun with one of the Ghouls.





	Touch The Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy! I can't believe I'm writing this.  
> I've never actually written anything NSFW before, so this is a new endeavor for me. I'm also in the middle of working on a part 2 where they actually Do The Sex, but I write very slowly in general so it may be a couple of weeks for the second part.  
> Also, if you're the Ghost fandom on tumblr, follow me at @elementalghouls!

Copia closed the door to his hotel room and leaned back with a sigh. The come down after a ritual was always rough for him and he always felt an odd sheepishness come over him in the aftermath.

Copia didn't consider himself to be the most outgoing person naturally, but for some reason when the the lights came up on him it was if all of the reservations he carried with him melted away. He truly reveled in the attention. A side effect of that though, was that he often remembered something he would do in the moment and feel a prickle of embarrassment come over him.

And tonight was definitely one of those nights.

Copia groaned to himself in response to the memory. During a moment of particularly flying high off the crowd, he had very firmly slapped one of his Ghouls, Aether, firmly across the ass. With both hands. Aether had leaped quite visibly in response and had seemed to avoid Copia for the rest evening after the show had finished, though he couldn't be too certain as Aether was usually fairly quiet after shows anyways. But, that still didn't help the knot of embarrassment that was making itself at home in the pit of his belly. Aether’s ass was certainly steadily becoming a running joke amongst the little troupe and it was not a secret amongst his Ghouls and the siblings of sin accompanying them during the tour that Copia found the large Ghoul quite attractive. He certainly made that quite clear himself on stage at times, but tonight had taken the cake in stupidity and, to make matters worse, Copia couldn't seem to shake the tactile memory of Aether's well formed ass from his mind and it was distracting, to say the least.

Copia walked over to one of the beds in his hotel room, face-planting onto it with a grumble, not even bothering to remove his jacket, gloves, or shoes. He really should at the least apologize to Aether before it became even more awkward between them, but the post show exhaustion was beginning to settle in and the thought of sleep was slowly becoming more and more appealing. But if he listened carefully he could hear the Ghouls in the room next door through the wall and that made the knot of embarrassment even worse, alongside an equal knot of loneliness.

One of the nice side effects of actually being someone with rank among the clergy was that he usually got a hotel room to himself, but that also came with the side effect of well... Having a room to himself. It felt quite lonely at times. The Ghouls themselves were usually split into 2 rooms, the Ghoulettes usually getting their own, but from the sounds of it all seven of his Ghouls were in the room next door and from the sounds of it playing some sort of game. He listened to another burst of laughter through the wall before another wave of loneliness finally over took the tiredness and anxiety and he pulled himself up and made his way out of his hotel room to the one next door. He should at least attempt an apology.

As he quietly knocked on the room's door and waved a little bit at the door's peephole, he heard the laughter suddenly quiet before he heard Cumulus' voice from the other side.

"Guys, it's fine. It's just Copia."

The volume almost immediately picked back up as the door opened and he was ushered in by the short Ghoulette. 

He took a brief look around and couldn't help giving a laugh. He was right in assuming that all six of his Ghouls were in the room, but only three were actually playing a game, the rest watching and commenting on the happenings. Dewdrop, Aether, and Swiss were in the middle of what seemed to be a game of strip Uno. Dew, despite being the least clothed of the three in only a pair of bright red briefs and a tie tied to his right horn, seemed to be holding only one card, winning, his apathy about his impending nudity revealing his deep gray, almost black, skin to the room. Aether and Swiss both seemed to be at around the same level of undress, with Swiss missing his pants and one of his socks and Aether being completely undressed above the waist. The both of them seemed to be ganging up on Dew in an attempt to stop him from winning. Copia  always forgot how much variation there was between Ghouls in general, with them generally being covered head to toe. They usually transformed at least a little during the process of becoming a Ghoul, usually gaining grey skin and some mix of demonic features, but the range in transformation was incredibly apparent when he looked at his own little pack in front of him. Dewdrop had to have undergone a very intense transformation. It was blatantly obvious from his very demonic appearance. His skin was the darkest grey of all of the Ghouls, almost a solid black, and even when it began to fade to a more normal skin tone around his elbows and knees, his skin still had a decidedly grey tint to it. He had bright white hair, like most Ghouls, and a set of small, very sharp horns sprouting from his forehead and a long, thin tail with a bladed tip flicked excitedly about. Meanwhile, Aether looked downright normal in comparison. His skin was still decidedly human in color, with a bare grey tinge to it, and if it weren’t for his eyes being solid black voids he could still feasibly pass for human. He didn't even have horns. 

Copia flushed a little at the sight of Aether’s torso, his eyes lingering a bit longer than he meant to as he worked his way into the room.

The Ghouls all gave Copia a pleased greeting, happy that the Cardinal had decided to join them, with the exception of Dew who seemed to be very intensely making a decision between drawing another card or giving up his tie.

“You do realize that you have to do a forfeit if we get you naked right?” Swiss drawled, Dew making a face in response. 

“Yes, I get that, thank you-” He grumbled back.

Copia chuckled as he could see thin mist rising off of Dew, the steam threatening to make the room muggy if they weren’t careful, before Dew groaned and gave off a burst of the mist as he reached for a card from the deck. He groan quickly turned into a frustrated shriek as the Ghoul kept drawing cards, before finally slamming one down onto the pile.

“Satanas- this is a bunch of bullshit!” Dew yelled, before suddenly giving a triumphant cackle at Swiss needing to draw and finally noticing Copia’s entrance to the room.

“Hey Cardi- what’s up?”

“Oh- I was just checking in. I could hear you guys next door and I was just seeing what was going on.” Copia said with a smile as his eyes shifted from Dewdrop over to Aether before he continued, “I actually wanted to talk to Aether real quick, but if you’re busy…”

“Hey- if someone wants to jump in, I’m okay with that.” Aether said in response, cracking a small smile, having perked up at the mention of his nickname. “I hope it’s nothing too serious, Cardinal.”

“Oh no, nothing like that-” Copia replied, suddenly feeling sheepish, raising his hands in an attempt to physically wave away any sort of anxiety that he could have caused.

Mountain suddenly appeared in Copia’s vision, in between him and Aether, climbing over Rain and Cirrus and mildly starling the Cardinal in the process.

“I’ll jump in if you want, dude. You were just down your tie and shirt right?”

“Yeah man,” Aether responded, “If you guys are okay with that?” he continued, addressing Swiss and Dew.

Dew dismissively waved his hand in response and Swiss gave his own non-verbal affirmative, focused on his turn at the time. Aether chuckled and handed his own hand of cards off to Mountain, who was in the process of trying to get his own shirt off without getting it caught on his horns, pulling his own on and buttoning a few of the buttons on its front as he made his way over to the Cardinal.

“We can talk about it in the bathroom if you’d like.” Aether said, nodding quickly at the group behind them, before making his way past Copia into the small room next to the hotel room’s entrance. Copia nodded in affirmation, following closely behind.

The bathroom itself was decent size, clad in white tile that contrasted starkly against Aether’s silhouette and as Copia gently closed the room’s door behind him, that cloying awkward anxiety beginning to claw at him again. He coughed, looking away from Aether, to disperse the nervous energy before speaking.

“So, I just wanted to apologize for what happened during the show…” Copia trailed off, not sure how to continue the statement, before looking up at Aether.

Aether blinked a couple of times before chuckling in sudden understanding.

“Oh that? Man- its fine.” Aether said through his chuckle, “We all do weird shit onstage. Why the concern?”

“You just seemed quiet, annoyed, after the show.”

Aether paused a second before responding.

“If something really bothered me, trust me you’d know. Besides,” He continued, a sly smile shifting over his features,”I wouldn’t say I minded it all that much.”

Copia’s mouth went dry at Aether’s comment. The Ghoul leaned forward, Copia retreating in response, before he was prevented from going further back by the bathroom’s counter. He opened his mouth in confusion, before Aether leaned further into Copia, their mouths almost touching. 

“You’ve been very flattering towards me during the Rituals lately, your Eminence.” Aether continued, “I wouldn’t mind more of it.”

“More of what?” Copia whispered in reply.

Aether chuckled as the two of their bodies became flush, rubbing his thumb over the jut of Copia’s hip bone.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be exactly like earlier, but you giving me a firm spanking doesn’t sound too bad to me at all.”

Copia gave a sound somewhere between a strangled noise and a groan in response, taken completely off guard by the turn of conversation.

“Well?” Aether responded and Copia absently realized the Ghoul was waiting for an affirmative from him. He swallowed and gave a stiff nod.

“Y-yeah, I wou-wouldn’t mind that either.” His reply was quiet and he was trying to keep his head afloat amidst the flash of heat coursing through him.

Aether pulled back slightly, the sly smile on his face turning into a wide grin and gently ground his hips against the Cardinal’s. Copia felt another surge of heat course through him and groaned quietly at the sight of the Ghoul’s fanged teeth and the wonderful friction, a telltale pressure prickling at the base of his spine.  Aether began to lean forward even closer, to bridge the gap between their faces, before the two suddenly heard a loud and abrupt noise from outside the bathroom that sounded suspiciously like a shriek. The attention of the two suddenly snapped towards the door and Ether abruptly pushed himself away from Copia just as a cluster of Ghouls burst through it.  Mountain, Swiss, and Cirrus seemed to be carrying a shrieking, struggling, and very naked Dewdrop and chanting the word “Forfeit” over and over. Rain and Cumulus followed behind, joining the chanting, each carrying what seemed to be one of the hotel’s ice buckets. The group turned dumped Dew into the tub and began dumping the ice on him, barely even noticing Aether and Copia in the process.

Aether gave an amused, if mildly annoyed, snort at the interruption, before noticing that the Cardinal began to slink out behind the cluster of chaos that had interrupted them. The two exchanged eye contact before the cardinal gave a nod towards the door of the hotel room. Aether worked his way around the group (who were beginning to extract the still shrieking fire Ghoul out of the ice filled bathtub) back to next to Copia, who leaned into the large ghoul as he approached.

“You know-” Copia purred, whispering into the Ghoul’s ear, his composure suddenly regained after the interruption “We could continue this over in my room later if you’d like.”

Copia pulled away from Aether before turning to the rest of the Ghouls and bidding them a farewell as if nothing had happened, it now being Aether’s turn to be thoroughly flustered, before leaving the hotel room and making his way back, next door, to his own.  As he entered his room, Copia leaned back against the door with a sigh, rubbing his gloved hand down his face and gave a mildly frustrated groan at the knot of tension still settling in his pelvis. He was reluctant to try to take care of it, in case Aether did decide to follow him over, but he also knew that if the large Ghoul was trying to be subtle about his departure, it could be a little while before he made it over. If he even did.

Copia made another frustrated noise as he felt the tension settling and beginning to mellow out. The flirting between the two hadn’t been quite enough to make him hard, but it was close and it was never a graceful feeling coming down from something like that unsatisfied. 

But he decided he could wait. It would be _much_ more rewarding that way.


End file.
